Eaglestar's wings
by Fireember345
Summary: The story and the struggle of a three-legged cat as she fights for her clan
1. Chapter 1

Hill Clan

Leader: Quickstar a Bright glossy she-cat with a long tail and thin legs kitting in the nursery

Deputy: Frenzybite a large grey tom with large teeth and long ears  
(Apprentice: Searchpaw a small light brown she-cat)

Medicine cat: Willowheart a light grey she-cat with a white tail

Earth searchers (Warriors who dig Hill clans camp):  
Doghunter a long furred brown tom with a long snout  
Wormeater a short haired she-cat with a long tail who eats bugs  
(apprentice Badgerpaw a black and white she-cat)  
Cateyes A grey tabby tom former kittypet  
Rumblenoise A small brown tom with one green eye and one blue eye  
(Leachpaw a dark brown with small teeth)  
Groundfang a light brown tom Former loner  
X-stripes a Golden-pale she-cat with cross stripes

Wild Runners (Cats who live outside to find new places to dig):  
Runningmind a light grey She-cat with a blind eye  
(Apprentice Nopaw a Large tom with no whiskers)  
Jumpylegs a black tom with very thick long back legs  
Hawksnake a light pale tom with a very long neck  
Bullcharge a light brown tabby she-cat with large paws  
(Milkpaw a pure white she-cat)  
Tickpelt a small black she-cat covered in ticks  
Chestnutfire a dark ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Milkpaw a pure white she-cat  
Nopaw a Large tom with no whiskers  
Leachpaw a dark brown with small teeth  
apprentice Badgerpaw a black and white she-cat  
Searchpaw a small light brown she-cat

Queens: Vinepelt a thin white-grey she-cat  
(Kitted Jumpylegs kits. Hindkit a black tom and Firekit a ginger tabby tom)  
Catfishtail A dark grey she-cat with a furry tail  
Kitted Doghunters kits Mousekit a brown she-cat and Pluskit a light pale she-cat and Adderkit a pale ginger tom)  
Quickstar a Bright glossy she-cat with a long tail and thin legs (kitting her lost mates Wolfholes kits)

Elders: Slashedear a grey tom with shredded ears  
Blindrage a ginger she-cat with one blind eye  
Foxtail a dark tom with white stripes and a furry fox-like tail


	2. Chapter 1 her kithood

Quickstar lied on her temporary nest as she felt the kits inside her squirming more and more. She had wished that her love was by her side to help her through it and see them grew up with her. "Are you alright, Quickstar?" Vinepelt asked her best friend as her two kits slept in her nest. "I'm fine. I just miss Wolfhole. I'd wish he was here." The glossy Ginger sighed. "He is though he's watching you and your kits, my friend." The white-grey she-cat smiled as she'd tried to comfort her.

It had been a while since Wolfhole died. He was killed by the most feared thing to all the clans, fire. Lighting struck a tree in his den, burning him alive. Quikstar was completely devastated by that tragic events. The Hill clan leader then felt something sharp in her stomach, it gew insistently painful and it felt like she was going to die. "Are you OK?!" Vinepelt worried. "G-get W-Willowheart... H-hurry... NOW!" Quickstar shrieked in pain. Everyone in the den quickly ran to her, to help her through her unknown pain she felt. *What's happening to me* she thought as she lied down, panting. "I'm here Quick! Let me see you." Willowheart meowed as she looked at the Hill clan leader.

"Your kitting now, Quickstar. Here bite down on this." The medicine cat explained as she handed her a stick to bite down on. "A-am I going to die..." She'd whimpered in pain. *Your doing fine. Soon you'll have our kits. I came here with a prophesy. The Eagle will fly and shield all from the frozen. Remember that, my love.* The Spirit of Wolfhole whispered to her. "Here comes the first kit, it's a tom with ginger fur." Willowheart smiled as she put the little tom by her belly. "Three more to go, Quickstar." Vinepelt smiled.

"Alright another tom. A Light grey freckled one." The Medicine cat informed as she continued to deliver the kits. "The third one is another tom a dark tabby." Vinepelt smiled as she pushed the little kit to her belly. "The last one is a she-cat. A dark she-cat... Oh, my." Willowheart gasped. "What's wrong... W-Willowheart..." Quickstar panted as she curled up with her kits. "This young kit only have three legs, I'm afraid. But everything else is OK." Willowheart answered as she placed the she-cat beside Quickstar's belly. "What will you name them?" Catfishtail asked her Hill clan leader.

"The ginger tom will be named Lionkit. The Freckle tom with the long tail Longkit. The dark tabby will be Wolfkit after his father. And the she-cat will be named Eaglekit." Quickstar smiled as she lick them all with love.

/

Few days later...

It had been a few days since her litter was born and the Hill Clan queen and clan leader, the glossy ginger she-cat, Quickstar have been overprotective of her fist litter of kits, especially to the three legged she-cat, Eaglekit. Soon her litter awoke from their sleep and felt like they wanted to play. "Mama, can we play outside today? Hindkit said that outside is beautiful. Please." Little Lionkit asked as his little tail touch his mother's tail. "Very well, but stay where I can see you and don't push Eaglekit too hard. She's a very fragile little kit and we don't want anything bad to happen to her." Quickstar purred.

"Mother, I am not that helpless. I might be a kit who is missing an arm, but I'm still tough." The dark grey kit grunted as her beautiful long white tail lashed out in annoyance. Soon are four of the kits went out to see the older kits of the nursery. Adderkit started to blush and chuckled nervelessly at the sight of Eaglekit. "H-hi Eaglekit. I like your tail today." The little ginger nervelessly said as his left ear began to twitch. "Uhhhhhhhh... OK... So this what it's like to be outside." The little kit smiled. "What are you doing here Three-legs. Trying to get my brother your mate." Mousekit mocked at the younger kit.

"Hey she's not my mate." Adderkit hissed. "And her name is not Three-legs, Mousekit." Quickstar said in anger. "Behave yourself, Mousekit. One day you'll be an apprentice and you will need to learn to treat your clanmates with respect." Eaglekit sighed softly. She can fight her own battles, if her mother lets her. Mousekits ears flattened at the glossy ginger. "You're not my mother, you can't tell me what to do." The brown she-cat growled as Catfishtail and Doghunters came out to hear their daughter growling at the Hill clan leader.

"But she is your leader, Mousekit and if you can't play nice outside then return to the tunnales." Catfishtail meowed at her daughter. "B-but..." Mousekit began. "Now." The queen narrowed her eyes in disappointment. "Can-can I stay with Eaglekit a little longer? Pluskit and I are really good friends with her and her littermates." The nerves ginger asked. Doghunter nodded in approve. Then the kits rushed out to play a game call pop out.

/

One moon later

"What in the name of Star clan?" Shreadedears shouted as they peaked to see another clan attacking. "Mountain clan is attacking! Hill clan attack!" Frenzybite shouted as they started to defend the camp. "Kits! Stay in the den!" Catfishtail ordered as she guarded the entrance. "Where is my mother?" Eaglekit asked. "She's out fighting." The Hill clan queen answered. The battle raged on like a fire. Quickstar and Frenzybite fought side by side agents a large Mountain clan tom. Then a brown tom with a left black notice that the kits were in the elders den.

"Hello, Catfishtail." The tom smiled wickedly. "*gasp* Shadowfoot. Why are you attacking us?" The dark she-cat hissed. "We need more warriors. So..." Shadowfoot growled as he'd tried to take Eaglekit. But Catfishtail pounced on him as she'd defended the kits. The elders grabbed the kits and hid in the secret entrance. "Stay in here. They won't find us, young ones." Blindrage ordered the little toms and she-cats. Then Mousekit heard her mother yowling in pain. "Mother needs help!"

The brown she-cat mewed as she tried to leave. but Eaglekit pinned her tail to get her to stay in the hidden place. "No! you'll get killed listen to the elders." The three legged cat ordered. Then hey heard a tom shouting, "Mountain clan retreat!" Soon all the intruders were gone. But the clan suffered some losses. Bullcharge and Rumblenoise died in battle. "Where's my mother, Quickstar?" Adderkit asked the glossy ginger. "I don't know, but we'll find her. Are the kits OK? Are my litter OK?"

Quickstar asked the elder Foxtail. "Don't worry, they are all safe and your daughter stopped Mousekit and all the other kits from running off to battle. She might make a good leader like you, one day." The elderly tom smiled as the little she-cat blushed in embarrassment. "No. I just didn't want anyone getting hurt." Eaglekit purred. "Well you did a good thing my kit." Quickstar they heard Doghunter yowl in fear and sorrow. "It's-It's Catfishtail, she's dead." Doghunter cried as the clan came to see the dead body.

Her three kits grieved for their lost mother. "It was Shadowfoot! he'd killed Catfishtail to try to steal the kits!" Chestnutfire growled in anger. As Eaglekit came to see the dead queen Mousekit hissed at her. "This is all your fault! If you would have let me help her, to save her, she would be still here!" The brown she-cat growled as she'd tried to pounce her. But Doghunter grabbed her. "This is not Eaglekit's fault. It was Shadowfoot who killed her. Now stop fighting and blaming her." Her father ordered.

"Eaglekit. Go over there and comfort Pluskit and Adderkit. I'll go talk to Mousekit." Willowheart requested as she followed Doghunter. Eaglekit and her brothers padded over to the two grieving kits. "She was a brave cat." Eaglekit smiled. "Thank you." They both said as the clan grieved for their losses.

/

Three moons later

"let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at outside on the great hill for a clan meeting." Quickstar's voice echoed inside and outside the camp. Soon the Earth searchers came out of the underground camp and the Wild Runners return to the outside camp. Quickstars's and Catfishtail's kits were being looked after by the elders and the only queen besides the Hill clan leader, Vinepelt with her kits as they watch the ceremony. "Cats of Hill clan, we have lost many of our brothers and sisters during the cold of leaf-bare. We are still in deep mourning of the warriors who'd died in the battle of Mountain clan and the lost of apprentices who drowned in the river." Quickstar began.

Milkpaw and Nopaw were chasing out Waterfall clan cats when the ice didn't support their weight. "But now we will soon have new warriors in Hill clan. Leachpaw and Badgerpaw step forward." The two Earth searcher apprentices came forward as Quickstar began the ceremony. "I Quickstar, leader of Hill clan, call upon my warrior ancestors an asked them to look down at these two apprentices. They have train hard and learn the ways of the warrior code and I ask you to look at them not as apprentices no longer, but full warrior. Do you Badgerpaw and Leachpaw swear to protect the clan even at the cost of your own lives?" The two young cats nodded at the Hill Clan leader.

"Then by the power of Star clan, I give your warrior names. Leachpaw you will be known as Leachfang for your bravery and loyalty and you Badgerpaw will be known as Badgerheart for you selflessness and kindness and welcome you both Full warriors of Hill clan." Quickstar anounced as the clan cheered. *One day, I'll be a Earth searcher like my father one day.* Eaglekit thought

/

one moon later

A couple moons passed and Eaglekit was getting Adderkit, Pluskit, and Mousekit to the underground camp to make sure that they were not late for their own Apprentice ceremony. "Adderkit, Pluskit, Mousekit. You guys are going to be late. I want to see you guys make apprentice." The three-legged kit with a very long tail mewed excitedly to the three apprentices to be. "We wouldn't miss it for all the mice in the entire valley." Pluskit smiled as she'd followed Quickstar's daughter. "I wouldn't miss this for all the rabbits in the world!" Adderkit squealed in excitement as he'd follow the two excited kits.

But Mousekit went in a different way to the underground camp of Hill clan. Soon all three of the litters and the young three-legged she-cat kit. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me in the underground camp for a clan meeting." The glossy ginger she-cat's voice echoed through the clan inside out. Soon all the Hill clan cats came to see the apprenticeship ceremony of Catfishtail's last three kits. "

Cats of Hill clan. It has been many moons since the tragic death of Catfishtail, but these three kits show great courage and determination. Until they have earned their warrior names they will be known as Pluspaw, Mousepaw and Adderpaw. Runningmind you have shown patience and respect, I like you to pass it down to Adderpaw. Cateyes you have been with us for an entire season and you have proven loyal and brave I want you to pass it down to Mousepaw. Yesterday Pluspaw requested being a medicine cat and so Willowheart I want you to pass down your knowledge of a medicine cat to Plusepaw." Quickstar announced as the clan cheered for them.

Soon Eaglekit and her brother came to see the new apprentices. "I can't believe you guys are apprentices now!" Longkit smiled in happiness and with pride in his eyes. "We are going to miss you guys in the nursery." Wolfkit pouted. "Don't worry, we'll be warriors soon." Lionkit smiled happily. "I heard that Chestnutfire is having kits with Hawksnake. That's means we're not going to be lonely for long." Eaglekit smiled as she heard the rumors.

"Eaglekit's right. Chestnutfire and Hawksnake are going to have kits soon." Quickstar purred as she'd licked her four kits. *I can't wait to have kits of my own.* Eaglekit thought.


	3. Chapter 2 the hard path of apprentice

One moon later

"Tickpelt you show good instincts and loyalty to the clan, I want you to pass it down to my son Wolfpaw." Quickstar smiled as her son and his mentor touch noses. Eaglekit- or Eaglepaw's brother Lionpaw, Longpaw and now Wolfpaw were all going to be Wild Runners like their mother used to be. But Eaglepaw wanted to be an Earth Searcher like her father, Wolfhole. She wanted to know what his work like before he'd went to Star clan, but the main reason was she would be close to her father in spirit. "Doghunter you originally requested Adderpaw to be your apprentice but his destiny is outside. It is his fate. But I promised you you will have an apprentice. You show great skill and intelligence, I want you to pass it down to my daughter Eaglepaw." The glossy ginger asked the long furred tom.

"Wolfpaw! Lionpaw! Longpaw! Eaglepaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentice Firepaw and Adderpaw came to congratulate them. "Finally your a warrior. I've been missing you, Eagle." Firepaw smiled. "Eaglepaw, Firepaw." Eaglepaw reminded. "I-I'm happy your an apprentice now Eaglepaw." Adderpaw blushed. Then Mousepaw came at her looking very angry. "If you lose my father, I"ll make you Crow-food, Fox-heart." The brown she-cat hissed. She still hated Eaglepaw and blamed her for her mother's death. The dark she-cat nodded as she'd followed the two toms to the apprentice den. It was very intrusting place to see.

A place for water, Stalagmites cut to make stumps for the nest to not get wet. "Alright kit. We'll start are training tomorrow. For the mean time, your should get as much rest as you can." Doghunter instructed. Tomorrow was her fist day as an apprentice.

/

The next day

The next day, Eaglepaw was happily digging away for Hill clan in the new tunnel. Luckily for her, the mud was soft enough for to claw into the tunnel for her one front claw. "Mousepaw, find anything?" The head of the new tunnel, X-stripes asked the brown she-cat. "I'm telling you, there is nothing down here. I got nothing and I don't like being in here." Mousepaw complained as she'd stopped digging in exhaustion. The golden she-cat sighed then, but then when Eaglepaw was sill digging, she fell in the hole she made.

"EAGLEPAW! Where are you!? Her mother is going to kill me." X-stripes screamed in the hole the three-legged she-cat had dug. She heard the young apprentice screamed and the whole digging patrol came in after her. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw an underground lake and a completely wet she-cat. "Are you OK, Eaglepaw?" Firepaw worriedly said to the wet she-cat. "I'm fine, just wet. What is this place?" Eaglepaw asked the head of the patrol. "An underground lake... The clan has been looking for one this big for seasons. Well done, young warrior." Doghunter smiled at his apprentice.

"By the look of this, it could last for a hundred generations perhaps even longer than that." Cateyes Praised. "We must tell Quickstar about this at once.

/

One moon later

Soon the clans gathered for the gathering and it was Eaglepaw's first being here. Her heart was filled with the excitement for her, her dear friends and her family. She saw so many clan cats. Cats she has never seen before. "Hello Doghunter, Is this young kit, Qucikstar's little daughter?" A grey tabby tom asked the long furred Earth Searcher. The tom was a big tabby with a tail that looked like a racoons tail.

"It is good to see you again Raccooneye. Yes this is Eaglepaw. This is her first time being in the gathering." The mentor explained to the tom. "Eaglepaw, this is Raccooneye from Snow clan. He and I have been friends for many moons." Doghunter explained to his young apprentice. "Eaglepaw, I want to introduce you to someone. Galepaw! Come over here!" Raccooneye shouted, then a pale tom with an unusual ginger tail and ginger stripes down his back and large ears came to the grey tabby.

"Eaglepaw, this is my new apprentice Galepaw. Galepaw this is Quickstar's daughter Eaglepaw." The snow clan tom introduced the young tom with an unusual fur. "Hi. ? What happened to your other front leg? Did you lose it in a battle. That's so cool!" Galepaw began to admire. "Galepaw! That is none of our business. Show respect." Raccooneye scolded his apprentice. "No. It's OK. I was actually born like this. Willowheart thinks it is an omen."

The young three-legged apprentice explained to the tom. "Woooooooooow. You must be a Prophet. Cooooooooooooooooooool!" Galepaw purred with excitement. Then the two mentors began to laugh. *What an odd apprentice. Oh well* Eaglepaw thought. "So did you hear about that weasel Shadowfoot?" Raccooneye wondered as they both stopped laughing. "No. What about that ruthless tom?" Doghunter growled at the mere thought of that Mountain clan tom. He still can never forgive him for killing his mate, his true love, Catfishtail. The worst part about it, that he bragged about his battle and mocking the Hill clan queen's name.

"Well the deputy, Shrewtail got sick and died and that idiot Marigoldstar made Shadowfoot his new deputy." Raccooneye answered. "WHAT! How could they make that ruthless, cowardly beast become second in command! I thought Marigoldstar was still furious about him taking the patrol to fight without his permission!" The long furred tom asked in anger of this shocking news his old friend had brought him.

Before his old friend could explained the leader call for the gathering to begin. Eaglepaw, Doghunter, Galepaw and Raccooneye took their seats which was on the very soft and mushy grass. The three-legged she-cat saw her mother, the beautiful glossy ginger sitting by a small tom with a bent tail and by that small tom was a thin pure white she-cat with a fluffy tail. With her a black tabby tom with white paws, and a golden tom. *That golden tom must be Marigoldstar.* Eaglepaw thought to herself.

"Tree clan will go first." The small tom requested. "We have new warriors they are here with us. Nightdragon, Mockingsong, Beartooth, and Shrewclimber." The five clan cheered for the new warriors. "Also there had been a sent of a dog near our territory and heading into Waterfall clan. that is all." The tom reported. "That tom is Littlestar. He has been leader for seven moons." Galepaw whispered. "Waterfall clan has nothing to report." The black tabby reported. "That's Ravenstar." Galepaw explained. After that Snowstar (The pure white she-cat) Reported new apprentices Hummingpaw and Blazepaw. The last cat was Marigoldstar.

"We have lost our deputy Shrewtail and now I have chosen Shadowfoot as my new deputy." The golden tom reported. The whole Hill clan and Snow clan gasped in horror. "There will be no explanation for my chose and will never know." Marigoldstar hissed, keeping a secret from the clan. "The meeting is over."

/

Five moons later

With the moons passing, Eaglepaw and her brothers grew and grew. Her three brothers already earned their warrior names. Longfreckle, Lionwraith, and Wolfstrike. Now Eaglepaw was close of becoming a warrior like her brothers and her three friends Adderspeed, Fireblaze and Plus-spot. The only reason her rival Mousepaw was not a warrior yet because she failed her test. Now the three-legged she-cat had only one more test to do and that was to find her way out of the tunnel.

"Alright Eaglepaw you can do this just find your way out before sun down and you'll be a warrior." Eaglepaw whispered to her self, feeling a little nervous. She followed the sent of the warriors who were in there to find the exit out to the camp. Then something pounced on her. It was the annoying ginger tom, Fireblaze.

"What are you doing here, Fireblaze? Are the tests are over?" The dark she-cat worried thinking she had failed. "No Eaglepaw. Fireblaze entered the cave because he had a nightmare of a flood in the tunnel. I'm sorry, but you'll have to redo the test tomorrow. Come on." Doghunter explained as he appeared out of the shadows, narrowing his eyes at the foolish young ginger warrior.

"But it wasn't a dream! It was a warning from Star clan, I'm telling you!" Fireblaze shouted in fear, pushing Eaglepaw to the exit quickly. The dark she-cat sighed then all three of them heard a flooding sound. They turn to see a large wall of water heading toward them. "I told you. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Fireblaze screamed then a small stalagmite was about to hit when Eaglepaw pushed him out of it's path and knocks her out. "Ealgepaw! Hang on!" Doghunter yowled as he grabbed his apprentice.

She was breathing, she's still alive but needed help. They ran as fast as leopard clan to get away from cold, certain death.

/

There was a darkness everywhere Eaglepaw went. She could not find Fireblaze the annoying ginger or Doghunter her wise and very noble mentor. *Did-did I... NO! I can't dead! This must be a mistake! But... I do remember that rock hitting me. But where is Star clan or the dark forest.* The three-legged she-cat thought.

Then the darkest started to lighten and she slowly open her eyes to see she was in the medicine cats den. The only cat with her was Willowheart, but she did not see Plus-spot the new medicine cat. "Wha... Ha-ppened...?" Eaglepaw managed to force out. It felt like there were thorns everywhere on her body.

"Oh! Eaglepaw! You're awake! Thank Star clan that we didn't lose you too. How do you feel?" Willowheart smiled in relief. It took her a moment for her to speak. "A little sore." She moaned as she tried to feel her paws again. "What happened and what do you mean 'lose me too'?" The apprentice to Doghunter asked.

"Well you three were in the tunnel, Dogunter carried you to the exit, but then a rock crushed his tail and he couldn't get free. He gave your unconscious and Firreblaze carried you out, but Doghunter was swept by the current, we never found him. He's dead, Eaglepaw." The grey medicine cat explained. "You have been asleep for five days and is also dawn." Eaglepaw's eyes were wide with shock and pain.

"Your mother was very worried and proud for saving one of your fellow clan mates and wishes to give you your warrior name when you are healed. I tell the others your awake, you should have this mouse."

/

The next moon

Often days when Eaglepaw was injured, her brothers, her mother, her three friends Fireblaze, Plus-spot, and Adderspeed visited her to keep her from getting bored or lonely. But the three-legged she-cat still felt upset of her mentors death. Mousepaw or Mousehunt often tells the clan that it was Eaglepaw's fault or Fireblaze's fault that Doghunter died in the caves.

But what really happened was that the twolegs thought the holes were made by rabbits and often filled them with water to drown them. Qucikstar wanted all Earth Searchers to stay out of the tunnels that were close to the twolegs. "How has Eaglepaw been doing? Is she getting better?" Adderspeed asked his medicine cat sister. "Actually her wounds are completely healed, she can leave to day." Plus-spot smiled giving her brother comforting news.

The ginger tom sighed in relief as he went to see the young she-cat standing up. "I'm happy to see you up and again. Are you sure your OK Eaglepaw? You seem a little down." Adderspeed asked his secret crush. "I'm fine. I just miss Doghunter. I can't believe he's gone." The three-legged she-cat frowned in memory of her mentor. "He was like a father to you, was he?" The ginger wondered to the lovely dark she-cat.

Eaglepaw nodded as her ears flattened in sorrow. "Come on. Your mother will start your warrior ceremony and we don't want to miss that." Adderspeed smiled as they headed out to the outside camp. That night, Quickstar began her daughter's warrior naming ceremony. Eaglepaw you will be known as Eagledragon for your honor and bravery and welcome you a full member of Hill clan." Qucikstar announced. As the clan cheered, Eagledragon, Mousehunt glared at the new warrior.


	4. Chapter 3 the warrior cry

Morning

The sun rose on the tired new warrior, Eagledragon as she waited for the deputy to tell her her oath is done. Then Frenzybite came with a kind smile. He was the most beloved and the most highly respected warrior in Hill clan. Every cat in the clan looked up to him. Eagledragon wanted to be like him since she was saved by him from a fire when she was a kit.

"Your silent oath is over young ki- I mean young warrior. There is a mole and a new nest in the warriors den. You earned it. I'm sure that your mother is proud and your father would have been too." Frenzybite purred as he showed her the new nest in the underground tunnels. "I suggest you get some sleep, you have earned it." The large tom smiled as he returned to his duty's.

Eagledragon purred as she'd went to sleep. *I wished to be a warrior like Frenzybite.* The dark three-legged she-cat smiled at thought then let sleep take her. It was dark for a little while then she started to feel the grass under her belly. "Eagledragon... Eagledragon... Wake up, little warrior. Open your eyes..." A very familiar voice called to the three-legged she-cat.

*That voice... I know that voice!* Eagledragon thought then slowly open her eyes. She wasn't in Hill clan anymore. The grass felt so soft, the air smelled so very sweet and the trees had the most largest and bushiest leaves she had ever seen. Then she saw a cat from her past. The queen who gave up her life to save her and the kits she'd grew up with. "Catfishtail! Everyone missed you so much!" Eagledragon purred with happiness and joy.

"It is good to see you again, Eagledragon. I'm sorry for my daughter's harmful words to you. It was not what I taught her when she was a kit." Catfishtail frowned not because of Mousehunts anger but something more dangerous coming, but Eagledragon sense the danger coming. "There's more, is there?" Eagledragon guessed from the look on the spirits face.

"Just a warning. Do not be fooled by the threat hiding behind a masked smile. That is all." Catfishtail warned as everything began to blur. "WAIT! TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS!" Eagledragon scream as thing blur completely.

/

"Wake up Eagle..." An annoying voice called to her. But she shifted and turned away from the voice. "Wake up..." It went again pushing her side gently. "WAKE UP!" As something heavy slammed into her sleeping form. She made an *oof* noise and her eyes were wide opened to see two ginger toms, one on her, the other laying on top of her. It was Fireblaze and Adderspeed.

"Get off of me, mouse-brain! Your too heavy." Eagledragon growled at Fireblaze. "I-I'm deeply sorry f-f-f-for w-w-w-w-w-waking so early, b-but-" Adderspeed began but was very rudely interrupted by Fireblaze. "Frenzybite sent the three of us on a boarder patrol to the boarder of Hill clan and the twoleg place." Fireblaze said with the vocal speed of Leopard clan. "Oh OK. Let's get going." The three-legged she-cat yawned as the went to the patrol.

All three of the Hill clan cats looked for any signs of any kittypets or rouges in the boarder, but the sent was far too stale. Then Adderspeed scented something. "Guy I-I think I sm-smell something!" Adderspeed shouted to the two of them. As they rushed over, Eagledragon asked, "What do you smell?" The shy ginger blushed at her then sniffed into the air. "K-Kittypet and...! Blood. Lots and lots of blood." He'd meowed in shock of the last thing he'd said.

"What?" Fireblaze and Eagedragon said at the same time, then sniffed into the air. Adderspeed was right. There is a kittypet sent and a river of blood. They followed the sent to a broken tree and a stump stopping its' fall. Then they saw a corpse of a kittypet who was gushing blood. Then Eagledragon heard a few small noises, little mews of newborn kits. The three-legged she-cat leaned over the dead she-cat to see two young kits, a ginger-brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a sleek black tom with large front paws.

"Kits?" Fireblaze asked the dark she-cat. Eagledragon nodded and grabbed one of them, the small she-cat. "What are you doing?" Adderspeed wondered. "We can't leave them here, they'll die. Besides we might need more kits. Is X-stripes still kitting and have milk?" Eagledragon asked them. The two of them nodded and Fireblaze grabbed the little sleek tom. "Alright let's go."

Once the three of them returned to camp the went to see Quickstar to tell her about the Kittypet corpse and the motherless kits that were found. "I see. The poor little ones. Without a mother's care and love they'll certainly die. We must care for them and groom them into fine warriors." The glossy ginger ordered as her memories of her kits when they were so very small flooded back into her mind and warming her heart.

The two kit were taken to the underground nursery where the two queens X-stripes and Chestnutfire with her five moon old kits Nutkit, Sniffkit and Greykit were playing. "Are those..." X-stripes asked the three-legged she-cat. "Yes kits. Their mother is dead and they need someone to look after them." Eagledragon explained as the two kit went to the queen with a hungry look.

"Well, how can I say know? I'll care for them." X-stripes smiled as they drank her milk. She lick them and kept them warm.

/

One month

As Eagledragon returned from hunting, Hindlegs went up to to her with worry in her eyes. "Have you seen Fireblaze? He went missing for a little while and I'm starting to get a little worry. Can you help me find him?" The black tom asked. "I have not seen him, but I'll help you look. He couldn't have gotten far." The three-legged she-cat smiled as she put her squirrel in the fresh-kill pile and went to find the ginger tom.

As she searched, she saw the tom behind the bush watching something was prey. "Fireblaze, what are you doing?" Eagledragon annoyingly asked the odd tom. "Shh! Get and be quiet." Fireblaze whispered to his friend. The dark she-cat knelled down and looked at what the ginger tom was looking at, the deputy of Hill clan, Frenzybite. "Why are you stalking Frenzybite?" Eagledragon glared in disappointment at the foolish young tom.

"Look where he's going." Fireblaze whispered. The grey tom was heading into the twoleg place, a land where all cats from the clans are forbidden to go. "Why is Frenzybite going in the twoleg place?" The three-legged she-cat asked. "Between you and me, I never really trusted that tom. remember Searchpaw? The day before she died she told me something that troubled me. 'Frenzybite and I never really trained. He just tells me to stay at one place, I was so curios on where he was going that I'd followed him one day. I-I saw him went into the twoleg place.'

After that Searchpaw was killed by three rouge cats when Frenzybite and her went out hunting." Fireblaze explained. "W-well how do we know that for sure. Searchpaw was always the eccentric one. She believed that she could talk to owls." Eagledragon stuttered. "Well we need to know for sure on that. We have to follow him. Come on." Frenzybite whispered as he continued to stalk the Hill clan deputy.

The three-legged she-cat was just about to yell at him she heard Catfishtail voice ringing in her ears 'Do not be fooled by the threat hiding behind a masked smile.' Eagledragon then quiet herself then followed Frenzybite.

They followed the tom as Frenzybite walked to an odd place, the thing that twolegs call an ally an narrow dead end made of stone. There were two cats guarding the entrance to the ally, one was a muscular ginger tom with a clawed tail and a scarred face that looked like a do- no a wolf attacked him, the other was a thin she-cat that looked like she has not eaten for a long time and has a very hungry look. "Phrase for entrance." The muscular cat demanded. "Stars of the dark return to pride." The Hill clan deputy growled acting very odd.

"You may pass, welcome back to the Tiger's jaws, Red eye." The she-cat smiled like a mad feline. Frenzybite bowed then headed inside. *Red eye. But Frenzybite has two green eyes.* Eagledragon thought to her self. "What in the name of Star clan is going on?" Fireblaze whispered. The two of them waited a little while, then walk to them. "Phrase for entrance." The she-cat demanded. "uhhh... Stars of the dark return to pride?" Eagledragon said the same thing as Frenzybite said.

"New recruits, this is good. Welcome to the Tiger's jaws." The tom smiled as they let the two Hill clan warriors through. As they entered the ally they saw terrible things, rouges and kittypets learning how to kill with many death blows. The weak cats were killed and their bodies used for the death blows.

Then the all heard a yowl like a clan leader would do call for a clan meeting. All the cats followed the noise, so did the two warriors. Then they saw something that she wish she never seen, Franzybite was in front on top of the boxes saying, "My brothers and sisters today we destroy the warrior code!"

They watch as the traitor showed his unnatural and frightening red eye. "This was a gift by a place called the land of pride. They told me that the warrior code cause nothing but pain. The clan cats were forced to follow the code because of fear of Star clan, but now thank to the gift of the land of pride, it's time Star clan experience fear for themselves. Now watch as I, Red Eye, you chieftain, call upon our new worship, The land of pride." The mad Hill clan deputy roared.

*Is Frenzybite completely mad, there is no such thing as the land of pride, is there?* Eagledragon thought then Catfishtail voice came to her again 'Do not be fooled by the threat hiding behind a masked smile.' Now the three-legged she-cat knew what that meant now, the most respected cat in her clan, the most amazing deputy she and warrior had ever known, was a masked traitor. *Why Frenzybite? Why did you do this?* She thought as she began to shed tears.

The large grey tom closed his only green eye and the red eye began to glow with power. Soon there were frightening and unknown sounds coming out of nowhere. They grew louder and louder as they approached to Red eye. Soon there were shadows around the traitor, nightmarish and frighteningly horrible shadows. They roared terrible frightening. Then one shadow appeared only to gulp half of the large grey tom.

"These are the shadow walkers. They will help us create a better world." The crowd cheered as the looked at the shadows. "I think we should go. Before Frenzybite sees us." Fireblaze whispered as he'd slowly backing away with the shocked she-cat. "Ah. Why if it isn't Eagledragon and Fireblaze. I hope you two enjoyed the last thing you will ever see." Red eye growled as the rouges and kittypets circled around them

"No you won't!" A voice yowled in anger. Everyone turned around to see Quickstar and the patrol behind them, ready to fight for her daughter and clan mate. "Quickstar! How did you find out?" The traitor hissed. "We'd followed these two to your little organization. How could you betray us?" Quickstar growled in anger at her former deputy. "KILL THEM!" He'd screamed as the cats began to fight.

But they manage to escape with everyone safe, now the clans prepare for the battle to come.

/

Last night

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the great hill for a clan meeting." The glossy ginger she-cats voice rang through the clan like a bell. All the Hill clan cats came to see Quickstar to this meeting and whispers spread like the wind through a field. "Dose this have to do with Red eye?" Jumpylegs whispered. "Of course it dose. Who else would we be talking about other than that tricky fox." Wolfstrike growled at the thought of that traitor.

Then Eagledragon came out to find a spot for the meeting. She sat by Fireblaze and Adderspeed. "Cats of Hill clan. After we learn about the betrayal of Frenzybite who now calls himself Red eye, we will need a new deputy after that we must prepare for a battle a head. I call on my warrior ancestors so they can hear and approve of my choice, Cateyes is our new deputy."

"Why this is a high honor Quickstar, I will not disappoint you." Catseyes smiled with pride in her eyes. "Tomorrow we will need new apprentices. Nutkit, Sniffkit and Greykit will start tomorrow." Quickstar ordered. "You are dismissed."

/

Tomorrow night

Soon it was Nutkit's, Sniffkit's and Greykit's time to be apprentices. "Vinepelt you show brilliance and good maternal instincts. I want you to pass this down to Sniffpaw. Badgerheart you show bravery and swiftness, I want you to pass this down to Nutpaw. Lastly Eagledragon you and Fireblaze have manage to sneak by the Tiger's jaws and found water to last us for so many generations. You show good judgement and bravery, I want you to pass this down to Greypaw." Quickstar smiled the three mentors touched noses with their apprentices

"Nutpaw! Sniffpaw! Greypaw!" The Hill clan cheered for the three new warriors. "Now I must go to the great tree with the other clan leaders and medicine cats to figure out this situation." Quickstar announced as she was heading out. "Alright kit. First I'll show you around camp, then we'll get some sleep for tomorrow." The three-legged she-cat purred. "Can I ask you something first?" Greypaw wondered. "Sure." Eagledragon smiled.

"What ever happened to the front leg?" the grey tom asked his mentor. "Oh. I was born like this. Willowheart thinks it's an omen." The dark she-cat simply answered. Soon the medicine came toward the two cats. "Eagledragon, your mother wishes you to join her." The grey she-cat requested. "Alright. Sorry Greypaw. We'll look around camp next time."

As Eagledragon and Willowheart caught up with Quickstar the leader of Hill clan, the three headed towards the great tree of Star clan to speak with the other leaders and medicine cats from each of the clans. They entered the entrance of the tree, and as they entered the heart, all the leaders and medicine cats were sitting around a circle. "Hello Quickstar, Willowheart and... Eagledragon?" The old medicine cat Weaselclaw questioned.

"Star clan has chosen her with a very great destiny. She was born with an omen. The Eagle will fly and shield all from the frozen." Willowheart reminded the very rude tom. "What?" The three-legged she-cat wondered, her eyes were widen in surprise of the she-cats words. "It's true, my daughter. I'm sorry I did not tell you before, but before you and your brothers were born, when I began to kit, your fathers spirit came to me and told me that one of you will have a destiny so great in their path. I Knew it was you." Quickstar explained.

"I wished that Wolfhole was wrong. I could not bare the thought of my kits being in pain. It can tear you heart out." The glossy ginger she-cat whimpered at the thought of the subject. "So what do I need to do?" Eagledragon asked. "There is a legend you must here. Long ago a mouse lost his family to the eagles, in pain and suffering in loneliness, he only talked to his shadow. But then one blood moon, his shadow talked back and told how to get revenge on those who have done this things to him and his family but in exchange his spirit, mind and body would belong to the shadow. He'd agreed and after the mouse got revenge the mouse was corrupted and turned into what he despised most, the eagle's shadow." Willowheart told.


	5. Chapter 4 Love, war and hate

Last night

With all her new duties weighing on her, Eagledragon felt all alone and needed someone. Her eyes began to water at the great responsibility she had and began to close her eyes. "Are you alright, Eagledragon?" Fireblaze asked the depressed three-legged she-cat. This was a surprise, this was the first time that Fireblaze said her full name.

"Oh. *sniff* I"m fine." Eagledragon faked purred trying to hold her tears, acting tough. "I know you're upset about something, Eagledragon so don't try to lie. Now tell me what happened." The ginger tom said trying to sound comforting and calm. Then the ark she-cat began crying and telling her dear friend everything that happened in the great tree of Star clan.

"It's OK, Eagledragon. You're not alone. You have all of the clan. Quickstar, your bothers, the medicine cats, Adderspeed and... me." Fireblaze comfort, then blushed at the thing he said. Eagledragon then stopped crying and began to smiled at the tom. "Is there something you should tell me?" The three-legged she-cat purred at the blushed ginger tom.

"Eagledragon, more many moons now I have seen you, I see the most amazing cat in the whole world. I don't ever want to know what it have like if I never have met you. Eagledragon will you be my mate in life and in Star clan?" Fireblaze nervously asked the love of his life. "Yes, you foolish ginger tom. I'll be at you side in life and in Star clan. Now come sleep by me." The three-legged she-cat purred with all her love in it.

As they slept by one another, Adderspeed brought a flower for his secret crush, when he saw her with... He dropped the flower and left with a shattered heart.

/

Quarter moon later

As the clan prepare for the battle to come, Appletooth, the warrior from Mountain clan was keeping watch to see if the Tiger's Jaws come for the battle. Then he heard rustling and saw so many cats coming into the valley. Then he'd yowled to warn everyone that the organization was coming. Then the five clans prepared themselves for the war to come. They marched down to the Tiger's Jaws to begin the battle.

"Red Eye! Where are you, you traitor!?" Mousehunt hissed released her claws into the earth in anger. The former Hill clan deputy appeared himself, but something was wrong with his appearance. His ear became more crooked like, his tail grew sharp spikes like a porcupine, and both of his eyes were bright red and scarlet like blood but glowed like monsters eyes.

The clan cats were shocked by the way he was transformed. "I don't understand why you stop me, you should all join to become one whole clans. The warrior code only cause nothing but pain and suffering." The cat beast growled. "Your wrong, Frenzybie. Have you forgotten on how being a warrior? The warrior code makes us strong, it makes us warriors and unites us, without it, we are not even worthy of even utter the word warrior. You used to know that." Quickstar hissed.

"Enough of this. Tiger's Jaws, show no mercy, attack until they are out of the clan!" Red eye ordered. "Valley clan, defeat them and drive them out!" The clan leaders ordered.

Eagledragon clawed a sandy pelt tom in the eye, causing him to retreat. He was a kittypet, a cat who was always been fed and taken are of by the twolegs, he has never had to fight before. He ran with his tail between his legs, literately. Then the three-legged she-cat smirked then wet off to fight other cats, but then Red Eyes tackled her, pushing her towards the cliff of the song from the wind.

Eagledragon then scratched the deformed cats ear and bit his tail. He went back, nearly fell of the cliff. "Why, why did you betray the warrior code, our way of life?" The dark she-cat demanded from the traitor. "The so called warrior code destroyed me. Long ago I fell in love with a beautiful she-cat, her kind heart and strong mind was perfect to me. We became so close, but when I asked her to be mine, she rejected me and scolded me. She was from another clan, and what was worse she mated with a tom from her clan! This was the same tom who killed my sister and brother. I had nothing." Red Eye cried then pinned the three-legged she-cat.

"I thought there was nothing I could do. Then it was all change when blood moon appeared like it dose once every seventeen generations, my shadow came to life and grant me the power to help grant my wish. My wish was to erase the warrior code and create a new one. Create a new clan so no one will suffer what I'd suffered and I shall remove anyone who gets in my way." Red eyes as he'd tried to bite her neck, but then she'd pushed the traitor but was push by the recoil knocked her out by a stone wall.

The large tom was clinging on to the edge, but then a cat appeared with amber eyes that glowed with wraith. "You!" Red Eye hissed. The cat pinned his head and neck and clawed off the traitor to his death.

/

Four moons later

It has been a few moon since the death of Red eye, and after the clan rest easy, greencough went through the clan like wild fire. Many cats were ill, but luckily, all the queens and kits were sent so they won't get sick like half of the clan. Eagledragon was ill as well as her mother, Quickstar lost a life and more painfully lost her son, her kit, Lionwraith. Both Willowheart and Plus-spot worked nonstop to keep the clan alive, there was enough CHICKWEED to help them all.

"Looks like you're starting to get better, Eagledragon. Now all you need is rest."I'm so thirsty. May I have water?" The ill she-cat moaned "I-I'll... go get some for her." Willowheart coughed as she went to get some. "Are you alright, Willowheart?" The pale she-cat asked her dear mentor. "I'm fine... The clan is healing very fast and soon it will be over..." Willowheart slowly said then collapsed on the soft grass. "WILLOWHEART!" Her Apprentice screeched as she'd rushed to her side.

Willowheart had that she was trying to cure for her clan, Greencough, and a strong one too. "Come on. I'll go get you some CHICKWEED and you'll be OK." Plus-spot whimpered. "T-there is none left, I used the last bit on your brother... I am proud to make you a medicine cat and sorry *cough* I can not watch you h- *Cough!* your own apprentice." Willowheart purred as she got worse.

"N-no. NO! Don't leave me. Not you too. I lost my parents, I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Plus-spot cried. "Calm yourself! Don't act like a kit! *chuckled* Listen to myself I sound like my old mentor Burdockfur. I need you to be strong for me, the clan needs you, if you do- *COUGH! COUGH! WHEEZE!* don't, the whole clan dies. Promise me to be strong and live." Willowheart weakly meowed. "I promise, Willowheart. I promise." The pale she-cat cried. "Good. Good luck, Plus-spot and I will always be with you. Now time... to... rest..." those were her finale words. Then Plus-spot began to grieve for her, then, with a very heavy heart continued saving her clan.

Soon they clan returned to normal, but at a cost. Slashedear, Blindrage, Lionwraith, and Willowheart passed on to the beautiful world of Star clan. After the burial of the four poor souls, Eagledragon vomited in the den and lied down from the pain she felt. The worried ginger tom, Fireblaze got his dear friend Plus-spot the medicine cat to see what was wrong with her.

"Well will she be OK? Is it serious?" Fireblaze worried for his mate. Plus-spot then smiled widely on what she had discovered. "I have great news for you. Eagledragon's not sick, she's kitting. She's a queen now." The pale medicine cat purred in excitement for her friends and the kits to be. "REALLY?! I'm going to be a mother? We're going to have kits?" The three-legged she-cat whimpered with her voice filled with unlimited joy and happiness.

Plus-spot nodded in joy for the new queen. "We should tell the clan about this. They'll be happy to know that there will be more kits coming." Fireblaze smiled as he helped his mate up. But not all cats will be happy of Fireblazes and Eagledragon's first litter.

/

Last night

"Let all cats old to catch their own prey, meet me at the underground high stalagmite for a clan meeting." The glossy ginger she-cat's voice echoed through the entire clan and soon all the Hill clan cats came. Eagledragon lied down with Fireblaze and snuggled with him so lovingly as they knew that they will become parents.

Adderspeed just sat alone, secretly sulking. Mousehunt yawned and sat with her sister, Plus-spot. They all began to muddier and whisper to each other on why Quickstar called a meeting. "Cats of Hill clan, Eagledragon is kitting with Fireblaze. With more kits in the clan, will have more warrior and my sons Longfreckle and Wolfstrike wished to speak to us about something." The glossy ginger she-cat purred for her daughter having kits.

The clan congratulated for the new queen. "This is great, I think you'll fit in with the rest of the queens, old friend. We'll make you a brand new nest and everything to get you comfy." The queen Badgerheart smiled at the three-legged she-cat. "Well my sons did you have something say." Quickstar said, changing the subject.

The two brothers looked at each other with shame in their eyes, nodded in agreement, and turned to the clan again. "Y-yes. Since the death of our littermate, Lionwraith, things have not been the same. We have found twolegs who really like us and it is with a heavy heart that we decided to spend the last moons of our lives a kittypets, with the twolegs." Longfreckle sadly meowed.

"We love you all." Wolfstrike began tearing up, then they left with out saying another word.

/

A few moons later

Time passed slowly, yet quick enough since the departure of Quickstar's lasts living sons, Eagledragons littermates, Wolfstrike and Longfreckle to the twoleg place to live the rest of their lives as kittypets and the kitting three-legged she-cat has been feeling alone sometimes, only when her loyal mate, Fireblaze, went hunting for her. Eagledragon's belly has been growing and growing. She felt that she was going to be lazy if she didn't do at least hunting. So she manage to sneak off one leaf-bare night to hunt.

But Plus-spot, the medicine cat found her chasing a shrew. "Alright you foolish queen. Time to head home." The pale she-cat meowed as they headed back to Hill clan. But a snowstorm came in, it was far too powerful to be in. So they took refuse in a tree. They curled up from the very bitter cold. Then the three-legged she-cat screamed in agony.

"Oh, no. Your kitting now? Don't worry, I'll help you." Plus-spot meowed as she gets to work.

When morning came three little mews were heard. It awoke the still very tired she-cat and the medicine cat. Eagledragon, the three-legged queen, successfully gave birth two three she-cats, three daughters. The little ginger she-kit messed with the white and grey she-kit's tail and began to hiss at her sister as the black and white she-kit mewed in protest for her sleep.

"Now you three better behave... Plus-spot... could you get a patrol to help us return home, I'm still very tired and weak from the birthing..." Eagledragon weakly meowed as she'd tried to keep her daughters warm and safe. "I'll be back. Stay safe." The pale she-cat meowed as she left to find a patrol. She returned with Fireblaze, Mousehunt, and Catseye.

They helped her and the kits return safely to Hill clan. Then the ginger tom, Fireblaze lecture her and told her that he was very worried about her and the kits. "Let her rest now. She'd fainted right after her daughters were born. Till she has her strength back, no one should visit her." Plus-spot reminded as she led all the cats out.


	6. Chapter 5 the dificult end

A week later

Soon the brand new mother, the three-legged she-cat, Eagledragon had return to full health and her first litter had calm down and got used to the nursery and Hill clan. Eagledragon waited patiently for Fireblaze, the dark she-cat's mate to return from his hunting and help her name their daughters. The three-legged queens little daughters were drinking her milk to grow. They all purred and squirmed a lot.

Then the ginger tom returned with a plump mouse in his muzzle. "Fireblaze, you're here. Our kits and I have missed you and got only." Eagledragon purred seductively at her mate and love. "We should name our daughters. So do you have any thoughts?" Fireblaze smiled as they'd shared the mouse. "Well for the black and white she-cat, I was thinking Cometkit."Eagledrgon suggested. "And for the ginger. I was thinking Leafkit for the cute way she plays with the leaf." The ginger tom purred as he licked all of his daughters.

"And the white-grey tabby I was thinking Snowkit for the old that brought them here into our world." Eagledragon purred as she curled up to the kits, not knowing the frozen heart was going to destroy the clan.

/

Two moons later

The next two moons were the best in Fireblaze's and Eagledragon's life. Their daughters have open their eye and began walking and talking. "Mama! Mama!" Cometkit mewed as she slid on the thick frozen ground. "What is it my little warrior?" The three-legged she-cat purred at her daughter as she helped her up by using her mouth to pull up her tail. "Breezepaw said that he saw cats spirits in the forest." The black and white she-cat mewed. "Didn't you listen to Mousehunt? That brown tom is mad!" Leafkit growled.

"Leafkit! Don't growl at your sister." Eagledragon meowed in an irritable voice. "But it's true isn't it? Every time Breezepaw comes back he keeps saying he's seeing dead cats everywhere and when Snowkit said she didn't see anything, then Breezepaw cursed at her." The little ginger mewed. "What was that last thing?" The three-legged she-cat asked. Then Snowkit came crying to her as Breezepaw came chasing her.

"BREEZEPAW! She's just a kit, calm down! Where's Leachfang?" Eagledragon hissed as she pushed the kits gently to the nursery. "What's the matter Eagledragon?" Leachfang asked as Fireblaze and Mousehunt came in. "I caught your apprentice chasing Snowkit, cursing at her, and scaring her. He's getting out of control." Eagledragon complained. "You cursed at my kit!?" The ginger tom growled at the apprentice, making him cower in fear.

Before Leachfang could say anything a cry meaning an invasion was coming. It was Mountain clan with the deputy Shadowfoot leading the patrol. "We know that one of you prey-stealers have been hunting in Mountain clan territory Show no mercy." The brown tom hissed as the battle began.

Then Shadowfoot notice the nursery and saw kits inside. He began to walked towards them. Then the three-legged she-cat pinned him to the ground. "You tried to this once and failed, and you will fail again!" Eagledragon hissed. Everything was a blur to the kits, but it ended with the queen forced to kill the Mountain clan deputy. "S-stop! It was me who stole the prey, but I didn't tell anyone about it. I'm the only prey-stealer!" Breezepaw yowled.

After the battle was over and every Mountain clan cat returning home after the brown apprentices admitting that he disobeyed his mentor, deputy and had enough of his insanity and disobedience agents his clan. Putting the lives of all the cats in Hill clan and lied to them about his hunting was the last straw. She had already have gave so many forgiveness the last eight moons.

Wormeater, his mother and his sister ApricotSpots came toward the glossy ginger she-cat. ApricotSpots saw her mad brother came toward him, with a hatred look in her eyes. "Quickstar, I-I know what your thinking but please give him another chance. He had made a mistake, we all do." The mother pleaded for her son. "No. This is too unforgivable, he shows no heart of a warrior and the only cat he could care for is himself! And if you of Leachfang won't do something about this, then I'll WILL!" Quickstar growled as she headed for the great stone.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at the great stone for a clan meeting." Once again her voice echoed through the clan and every cat who was not injured cam, except for Fireblaze and his daughters who stayed by her side while Plus-spot healed her wounds from the deceased Mountain clan deputy. Everyone muttered and whispered on the sudden meeting, but that ceased when Quickstar raised her paw.

"Breezepaw, step forward." The brown tom walked to her, not knowing what she was going to say. Wormeater gave a 'please don't do this to him' look at the glossy ginger. "Breezepaw, you have put the clan in mortal danger, have a cats life taken from him, steal prey, only hunt to feed yourself, never sheath your claws, curse and chase kits, ignoring your mentor's order and taunting the elders." Quickstar began. "For these crime you are sentence to banishment to live your life outside Hill clan and if you ever return by sunhigh, we will treat you as any other intruder." Quickstar meowed as the clan burst into an argument.

One half of the clan was agents Quickstar's punishment and the other with her. ApricotSpots smiled as she was happy to see her brother banish. "Before we send you off, do have anything to say?" The deputy Catseyes wondered. The brown tom shook his head. "Adderspeed, Mousehunt. Take the brown to outside our territory and makes sure he leaves." Catseyes ordered.

/

Five weeks later

It has been a few weeks since Breezepaw was banished from Hill clan for his insanity and carelessness of others in the clan and Wormeater, his mother, became an elder and fell into depression. Eagledragon had felt something was wrong, in her heart. She had felt it since she and Fireblaze became mates. Adderspeed and her were once best friends but after Fireblaze and her fell in love, he'd stopped seeing her all together. "What's wrong mama?" Leafkit asked her mother.

"Oh nothing, my kit. I'm just tired. Go to sleep, my prides and joys." The three-legged she-cat reassured her little daughters. The three she-cats then went to sleep but still was concerned. Then the dark she-cat drifted off to sleep with them. After a few hours of sweet dreams and beloved fantasy. Then Eagledragon shot up by the yowling of one word, the most feared disaster by all the clans in the entire valley. "FIRE! EVERYBODY FIRE! EVERYONE RUN! FIRE! FIRE!" the voice of Mousehunt screamed.

The queens went to see a inferno of blazing horror. The camp was set a burning terror. Soon they all fled with fear, trying to escape, Eagledragon grabbed her kits and ran from the the storm inferno was catching up to her at great speed. She needed to get to Waterfall clan, there the fire would not follow. But the fire nearly grasped the three-legged she-cat's tail. She tucked it underneath her belly to prevent the fire gulping her and her daughters.

As the four of them almost reached the river, a familiar ginger tom stopped them, with a very freezing looked of hatred, Adderspeed.

"What are doing, Adderspeed!? we have to get out of here before the fire spreads and kill us all!" Eagledragon yowled in fear as she felt the heat behind her. "No, Eagledragon. You and those kits need to die. If not by the fire I brought to the clan, then by my own claws!" Adderspeed hissed at the three-legged she-cat. The queen looked at him with shock and fear. "You... Y-you did this? You did this to kill us why?" The dark she-cat sobbed in pain. The three daughters hid under their mother.

"I have lost everything like leaves in a blaze. My parents are gone, my sisters never talk to me, I lost you, the love of my life to that mangy fur ball and had those filthy brats. I'll kill you all to punish Fireblaze." The mad ginger tom growled in madness. Then a brown she-cat stood between them. "Brother stop this madness at once." It was Mousehunt.

"Brother, I know that it's hard to lose our parents. But killing a cat because her mate hill suffer from their lost is not going to make you feel better." Mousehunt lectured her littermate as he'd hissed and growled at them. "He needs to be punished, like Red Eye. He was my idle, like the father I lost. But he betrayed me like them, so I took what he'd had left, the desire of being in a one clan world. I killed him by pushing him to the abyss. Now I have to punish Fireblaze by taking his family!" The ginger tom wildly snorted.

"You did what?" Eagledragon whimper quietly. "Eagledragon... I'll keep him busy... Run with the kits to Waterfall clan, I'll catch up with you." The brown she-cat whispered as she'd sheathed her claws as well as her mad brother. At first the three-legged she-cat did not wished to leave mousehunt alone, but the Cometkit began coughing. Then she'd grabbed her daughters to leave for safety.

As she'd fled she heard the two siblings attacking each other then a death cry, Adderspeed's death cry, she knew he was dead.

/

Later

As the storm rage, some of the cats of Hill clan were suffering from the smoke. The deputy Catseye died from infection in the throat and Quickstar was very ill, this was her last life. The Waterfall clan medicine cats, old Crookedeye and the new full medicine cat Feathernose tried to help Plus-spot heal the glossy ginger she-cat, but hope looks bleak for her. "She can't die, not now. We still need a deputy after Catseye entered Star clan. What are we going to do without a leader?" The pale she-cat whimpered.

"Do not fear, my good friend. Star clan will not let Hill clan die. The illness that the deputy had caught must mean she was the wrong choice to be a leader." The wisest living cat in the valley spoke. Then a cry of an eagle was heard and a feather was floating gently to the medicine cats. It went into the cave without it ever getting wet. "Crookedeye! Plus-spot! Look at this!" The light grey with darker strips she-cat shouted to them.

"This feather from the eagle we heard, it didn't get wet. It's still completely dry." Feathernose pointed out. "It is an omen. As the storm rages the clans, the eagle's feather will never be harmed." Crookedeye interpenetrated from the sight of the feather. "Eagle? Dose that mean that the true leader is... Of course! There is hope for us. Eagledragon is the true leader."

As Mousehunt and Eagledragon returned with the body of Adderspeed, the still did not know what to tell them, especially Plus-spot, Mousehunt's and Adderspeed's sister. "We could say that Adderspeed was trying to protect us from a rouge that started the fire, so he could be remembered as the brave cat that he was." Mousehunt suggested to the three-legged queen. Eagledragon nodded as the reached Waterfall clan.

Soon after the grieving of the ginger tom, Eagledragon intrusted the care of her kits to her mate while she and the medicine cat left to gain her nine lives. As they entered the tree of Star clan, the three-legged she-cat touched the moonstone with her nose and let sleep take her to Star clan. She fell into what was like endless darkness, she felt that something was wrong. Then little lights appeared and turned into cats she knew, loved and lost.

"Welcome to Star clan, Eagledragon. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" All nine cats meowed at the same time to the three-legged she-cat. Eagledragon nodded her head, then a dark tom she had never met before came to her first. "You might not know me but I am someone you should know. I'm your father, Eagledragon and with this life I give you the life of wisdom." Wolfhole then touch noses with her.

Then she felt a jolt of pain in her head. "Use it well to help your clan." The grey tom smiled as he went back. Then A dark grey she-cat with a furry tail came to her with a very kind smile. "Catfishtail! I'm so sorry about Adderspeed! W-where is he?" The three legged she cat whimpered. "It is alright, young warrior. But I do not know where he is? He had never entered the afterlife after his his death. But do not worry. With this life I give you the life of understanding. Use it well, young warrior." Catfishtail meowed then left.

After her it was Lionwraith, after him Doghunter, Blindrage, Willowheart, Breezepaw surprisingly, then lastly her mother, Quickstar who gave the last life the life of responsibility, nobility and justice. "Goodbye the new leader of Hill clan! Eaglestar! Eaglestar! Eaglestar!" The Star clan cats cheered.

/

The next day

"Eaglestar! Eaglestar! Eaglestar!" The clan cheered for their new leader as she stand on the underground camp of Hill clan. "I call on my warrior ancestors so they here and approve of my choice. Mousehunt, you show true leadership and great courage and I ask you to become my deputy." The three-legged she-cat requested for the brown she-cat. "Me... Eaglestar... that is such a great honor. Thank you, Eaglestar, I accept." Mousehunt purred.

"Now Cloverpaw and Smokepaw step forward." Eaglestar requested. The red tom with dark paws and a black tail and a black tabby tom with silver paws, ears and tail came out of the crowed. "I Eaglestar, leader of Hill clan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down at these two brave toms. They have trained hard, to learn and understand the way of the warrior code and I ask you to look down at them not as apprentices any longer, but full warrior."

Eaglestar then smiled and meowed, "Do you, Cloverpaw and Smokepaw swear to protect the clan even at the cost of your life." The two of them nodded. "Then by the power of Star clan I give you your warrior names. Cloverpaw you will be known as Cloverpelt for you bravery and justice and you Smokepaw will be known as Smoketail for your bravery and justice and welcome the both of you full members of Hill clan." Eaglestar smiled as the clan cheered for them.

With time passing her, she can't help but think of poor Adderspeed, a part of her will always love him. She had only wished he would have entered Star clan, aside the fact of trying to kill her. But sometimes she could feel his fur on her side or hear his voice, sometime cheerful and happy, or guilty and lonely, or angry and wrathful. She had always what happened to his spirit.

One day she left to get water for herself, outside the clan to clear her head a bit. As she went to the river, the voices of the deceased ginger tom, Adderspeed. The three-legged she-cat decided she wanted to visit her dear friends grave, it was close to the lake to remember his 'great sacrifice' he had done, or the story they told the clan.

As she left the rose on the gravestone, she went to the river to get a drink. But as she gazed as the water, she was completely shock and did not believe or wish to see. A ghost of her friend lost in the darkness of the river, cursing the names of the cats who harmed him. 'The eagle will fly but her feathers will be lost in the darkness ad she will soon land into the abyss. Only when she flies again will the wind carry the discarded feathers to the sky again.' That was the lat message Eaglestar have ever gotten from Adderspeed.


End file.
